Here Without You
by Neko Bertoluci
Summary: Uma songfic que fala o que remus sentiu quando sirius foi preso até ser quando foi contratado por hogwarts... so pessimo em resumos... semislash SiRem! a principio oneshot...


**Here Without You**

Essa fic eh minha, e precisa de previa autorização para ser publicada ou postada em qualquer lugar!

Os personagens são todos da Srta. JKRowling! Que fatura uma nota preta com eles e não divide cumigo...

N/A. Fiz alguns ajustes na musica pra fik mais no contesto... mas naum mudo kz nada.. e continuo meiu fora do contexto...

_A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

**Cem dias me fizeram mais velho desde a ultima vez que vi seu lindo rosto**  
_A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

**Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio e eu não acho que possa olhar para isto do mesmo jeito.**_  
But all the miles that separated_

**Mas todas as milhas que separavam**_  
They disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face_

**Eles desapareceram agora quando estou sonhando com seu rosto.**

Sirius havia sido preso há muitos dias, Remus não podia acreditar que seu Paddy pudesse ter sido capaz de trair seus grandes amigos, ele não parecia capaz de ter explodido aquela rua. Não que Remus duvidasse da força de Paddy, mas ele tinha certeza que ele não seria capaz de acabar com tantas vidas. Ele não era tão cruel, não era mal, não estava lutando pelo outro lado.

Remus sabia que havia muita coisa errada nessa historia, mas não podia provar nada, não podia simplesmente chegar no ministro e dizer:

-Seu ministro, Sirius amava muito James, Lilly e Harry, não seria capaz de trai-los!

Millicent riria da cara dele, e ainda havia o fato de Sirius ter supostamente matado aquelas pessoas e Wormtail... Monny sabia que aquilo não estava certo, mas havia muito tempo que ele estava afastado de seu amor, e isso o enfraquecia, ele se sentia sozinho, velho, sem esperanças.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind_

**Estou aqui sem você amor mas você continua o único na minha mente solitária**_  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

**Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo**_  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

**Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_  
And tonight it's only you and me_

**E esta noite é só você e eu.**

As únicas coisas que o mantinha lúcido eram os sonhos que ele tinha com seu amado, as lembranças da face de seu amado, do abraço, do toque, do beijo de seu amado. Não mudara nada em sua casa, para sempre que quisesse se lembrar, bastasse olhar a sua volta e reviver os momentos que vivera feliz ao lado de seu amado!

Aos poucos foi se isolando do mundo, esquecendo de muitas coisas, de responsabilidades, de coisas essenciais, para apenas dormir e sonhar com ele.

Remus estava cada vez mais sozinho, isolado. Sentindo que a distancia entre ele e Paddy era cada vez maior. Não queria admitir, mas sabia que Sirius provavelmente nunca mais sairia de Azkaban. Quem sabe mais um pouco morreria, deixaria Remmy mais sozinho que já esta. Remus não queria pensar nessa possibilidade. Queria que seu cachorrão voltasse, queria sentir o cheiro de seu amor novamente, queria dormir abraçado em Paddy, seu Paddy.

_The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello_

**A distância continua aumentando como as pessoas que dizem oi**_  
I've heard this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go  
_**Eu ouvi que esta vida é sobrecarregada mas espero que melhore enquanto continuamos.**

Certa noite, Remus sonhou que finalmente haviam descoberto o verdadeiro culpado por traz de tudo aquilo, alem daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, é claro, descoberto quem realmente havia explodido aquela rua, aquele que havia traído James. Apesar de todas as provas apontarem para Sirius, ele ainda mantinha a esperança de que havia outra explicação para aquela historia, afinal, toda a historia tem dois lados. Ele tinha certeza que o ela agora estava do lado errado.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind_

**Estou aqui sem você amor, mas você continua o único na minha mente solitária**_  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

**Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo**_  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

**Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_  
And tonight boy it's only you and me_

**E esta noite garoto é só você e eu.**

Após muito tempo, ele finalmente decidiu tentar voltar a sua vida normal, mas para todos os lugares que ele ia, ele perdia mais suas esperanças, sentia seu mundo desabar ao notar que a única pessoa que o mantinha vivo estava distante, a milhas e milhas de distancia, preso em uma prisão, morrendo, apodrecendo, sem ninguém para amar. Monny havia se impressionado quando soube que seu amor sobrevivera 12 anos naquele lugar que pessoas não duravam nem um mês. Remus se pegou pensando em o que pensamento Sirius encontrava forças para sobreviver, sem notar, deu um meio sorriso, ao se imaginar em uma nuvenzinha sobre a cabeça de Sirius, Remus achou aquele pensamento egocêntrico demais, imagina, Sirius sobrevivendo apenas por pensar nele. Remus adormeceu com um meio sorriso, pela 1ª vez em quase 12 anos, por pensar em seu amor.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

**Tudo que eu sei, e aonde eu vou**_  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

**Fica mais difícil mas isso não vai acabar com meu amor**_  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

**E quando o último cair, quando tudo estiver dito e feito**_  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

**Fica mais difícil mas não vai acabar com meu amor por você**

Lupin acordou como sempre, deprimido ao ver que Paddy não estava ao seu lado. Decidiu que hoje começaria vida nova, mas pensou em que dia era, era inicio de lua cheia, ou seja, não poderia sair por ai, pois a noite se transformaria e mataria o 1º que aparecesse, preferiu preparar sua poção para auto controle e esperar até a lua cheia acabar.

No 1º dia pós-lua cheia Remus foi procurar um emprego, mas quem iria empregar um homem de trinta e poucos anos que sofre de licantropia? Mesmo com o modo que a sociedade crescera ainda havia muito preconceito com essas coisas, e quanto a licantropia, ele diria que era mais medo que preconceito. Mas ele não podia pensar nisso agora. Ele tinha que visar um emprego qualquer, passara os últimos anos comendo frutas que pegava nas arvores e bebendo água e tomando banho em um rio próximo a sua casa. Mas decidiu que agora iria mudar a situação, que agora era hora de viver de verdade e não aquela vida de lobinho abandonado que tivera nos últimos anos. Esquecer de vez o passado, por mais difícil que fosse, afinal, ao que tudo indicava, o amor de sua vida havia se tornado nada mais nada menos que um assassino cruel seguidor do lorde das trevas.

_I'm here without you baby but you're still alone on my lonely mind_

**Estou aqui sem você amor mas você continua o único na minha mente solitária**_  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

**Eu penso em você amor e sonho com você todo o tempo**_  
I'm here without you baby but you're still with me in my dreams_

**Estou aqui sem você mas você continua comigo nos meus sonhos**_  
But tonight boy it's only you and me_

**Mas esta noite garoto é só você e eu.**

Trabalhou alguns meses em uma fruteira como atendente e balconista, mas fora demitido, pois seu chefe havia achado "alguém mais confiável". Depois não acreditam quando eu digo q o preconceito ainda é grande. Mas quando chegou em casa viu uma carta enviada por Dumbledore, seu antigo professor e atual diretor de Hogwarts. Na carta Dumbledore pedia para Remus ser o próximo professor de DCAT, Remus se interessou e respondeu dizendo que aceitava, arrumou as suas coisas e se preparou para a viagem.

Cerca de uma semana antes de viajar para Hogwarts, foi dar uma volta no beco diagonal, lá comprou um jornal, quando viu a capa quase teve um ataque cardíaco, Sirius havia fugido de Azkaban! Largou o Profeta no chão e saio em busca de seu amor. Passou o resto da semana procurando por Sirius, mas não o encontrou. Desistindo, comprou uma barra de chocolates e foi para o expresso de hogwarts e lá adormeceu em uma cabine. Acordou somente quando sentiu um vazio, abriu os olhos e viu um dementador entrando na cabine, sugando toda a energia em volta dele, notou que não estava sozinho, havia três jovens com ele, um havia desmaiado, levantou-se e espantou o dementador, foi ao socorro do garoto desmaiado, quando olhou para ele reconheceu-o, era Harry, filho de Lílian e James Potter, afilhado daquele que havia fugido de Azkaban. Soltou um sorriso e deu um pedaço de chocolate a Harry, que aceitou, Remus decidiu não tocar no assunto dos pais e do padrinho de Harry. Achou que ainda era muito cedo, que talvez não devesse se preocupar.

Sabia que teria um ano perturbado, pois se Harry havia puxado pelo pai, se meteria em muita confusão.

N/A2.: a fic fiko curtinha eu ssei... T-T... mas eu naum tava muito inspirado kndo escrevi...

Sorry

Queria fazer um agradecimento especial a minha beta!

A srta. **Rose Wild Black**!

E apartir de agora todos nos sabemos o que acontece, mas de repente eu não faça uma continuação? Falando o que aconteceu apos eles se encontrarem na casa dos gritos?

Nhaaaa!

Soh depende das reviews neh!

Hehe

Então mande reviews!

Muuitas reviews!

c bm q axo que não vou receber nenhuma, pq num so bom escritor...

T-T

Fora que essa historia fiko meiu viajada neh..

O.o

Bem...

Axu q eh isso...

Beijos e abraços a todos q mandarem reviews!


End file.
